legendofheroesfandomcom-20200213-history
Rean Schwarzer/Relationships
This page is comprised of Rean's relationships with other characters in the Kiseki universe. Class VII Alisa Reinford Rean's classmate and potential love interest. Alisa is the first student Rean meets the day he arrives in Trista. It was eventually revealed that Alisa met Rean when her family took a trip to Ymir and she wandered off lost as a child. Rean eventually found her and gave her a snow bunny as an offering. Their relationship gets off to a rocky start at the beginning of Class VII's orientation, though, when Alisa landed on Rean's face chest-first when Rean tried to save her from falling. Despite the misunderstanding, Alisa slapped him for the insolence. It took a while for them before they finally apologized to each other for that incident, despite Alisa being the one who was in the wrong. Like all of the persuadable love interests and friends, their friendship - or their romantic feelings, if the player chose to attend her bond events - steadily progressed until the Aristocrat Alliance finally made their move towards the academy. If Alisa is chosen as his dance partner during the festival, Alisa gives Rean her "waiting" words while the class bides time for Rean to escape on Valimar. After Rean reached the Nord Highlands, Alisa embraces Rean with tears for the first time since they parted. From that point on, only if she is pursued by the player, their relationship eventually blossoms into mutual feelings during the Imperial Civil war. She shows obvious signs that she has feelings for Rean by getting jealous whenever another girl is around him or hears of a girl (having fun or a good time) with him. Elliot Craig One of Rean's best friends since orientation. Elliot is one of the people who supported Rean throughout the game. Elliot originally wanted to enroll in a musical academy but due to Rean's and his other classmate's influence, he started to like being in Thors Military Academy and even admitted that he didn't regret enrolling in said academy. Laura S. Arseid Rean's classmate and potential love interest. Rean and Laura get along very well due to their similar values as well as their consistent pursuits to improve each other. Laura is often very serious and lacks many archetypal feminine qualities. Laura is the daughter of Viscount Arseid - also known as the Radiant Blademaster - who she strives to surpass. Laura has a strong sense of justice and devotes her life to her swordsmanship which is why she takes pride in her craft. Laura originally had much trouble accepting contrasting beliefs from her own such as Rean's and Fie's refusal to fully use their powers. Eventually, Laura lets go of her knightly pride and accepts Fie's lazy demeanour and Jaeger past and bonds well with Rean through sparring and appreciating his way of the sword. It is implied through different bonding events that Laura develops romantic feelings for Rean in the first game. This affection can become reciprocated by Rean if pursued by the player. Gaius Worzel One of Rean's best friends since orientation. He is also one of the people who supported Rean throughout the story. Gaius is a calm individual and easy to get along with, so he has little trouble befriending those he meets. Emma Millstein Rean's classmate and a potential love interest. Emma is known to be a smart and reliable person so her classmates hold her in high regard. However, she sometimes uses her witch abilities when they're in a pinch, raising suspicions among her classmates about her identity. Rean is fully aware of this but still decided to trust Emma. Emma is implied to have romantic feelings for Rean based on her character events in the first game, and these feelings can turn into mutual affection in the second game if she is pursued by the player. Machias Regnitz His relationship with Machias was normal until Machias found out that he was actually a noble (the reason why he was mad was because Rean wasn't able to tell the truth; Machias is not fond of liars). After the events of Chapter 2, the two were able to reconcile when Machias apologized for overreacting. Jusis Albarea Jusis was initially cold towards the Class VII and had a cynical attitude. Although, his ice-like attitude began to melt after the events of chapter 2 since Rean managed to chat with him when they were resting at the inn. As the story advances, he begins to open up to everyone and becomes friends with Class VII. He's eventually convinced to try and talk with the other nobles who were genuinely interested in getting to know him, provided that Rean goes with him. Millium Orion Rean's classmate and potential love interest. An Ironblood, she's initially sent to Thors Academy for a secret mission. She eventually develops a genuine bond with every member of Class VII by the time they reach the final dungeon. In the second game, she and Rean can share mutual feelings if she's pursued, though she teases him for it. And out of all the girls in the game, she's the most playful. Fie Claussell Rean's classmate and potential love interest. An ex-member of the Zephyr Brigade, part of the Jaeger Corps, Fie is notably quiet and detached from the rest of the group. Rean and Emma eventually get her to open up and she and the others become good friends. Like the others, they can develop romantic feelings for each other if Fie is pursued as Rean's girlfriend. Students Kurt Vander Juna Crawford Altina Orion Rean's first encounter with Altina was far from a cordial one, with the latter abducting his sister. However, upon the two meeting again aboard the Pantagruel, Rean appears to hold no enmity towards her, seeming even sympathetic to her situation; an act Altina misinterprets as advances on her. Two years after the civil war's end, Altina, after being revealed to be a member of the Ironbloods, is sent into Thors' Thors Military Academy - Leeves II Campus as a "student" in the new Class VII, following Rean's decision to become and instructor. Family Elise Schwarzer Even though Rean was adopted, Elise attempts to treat her brother like a real sibling. However, Elise's feelings about Rean run deeper than your everyday siblings as it is heavily implied that she is in love with Rean. Rean, on the other hand, is quite protective of her as a devoted older brother and feels no romantic affection towards her whatsoever. Teo & Lucia Schwarzer His parents loved him like a real son and showed kindness to him. Although Rean was aware of this, Rean thought of joining army since he thinks he doesn't deserve to be next Baron Schwarzer. He and the rest of Class VII eventually visit them in the Drama CD. At the beginning of Cold Steel II, Baron Teo is gravely injured following a jaeger attack on the village of Ymir. With care from friends and family, however, he eventually recovers. At the end of the game, Baron Teo reveals that he knows a secret regarding Rean's history that he will reveal to him after the party returns from the planned liberation of Heimdallr. Allies Sara Valestein Rean's teacher and potential love interest. Rean thinks of her as a carefree and laid-back teacher but nevertheless respects her and will occasionally rely on her during certain situations. Sara likes to tease Rean and would rely on him from time to time. They have a close relationship in general. Towa Herschel Rean's senior and potential love interest. Rean would often help her fulfill student council requests. The two worry about each other a lot since they are both workaholics. Like the rest of the girls that can be pursued in-game, it's implied in the first game that Towa has a crush on Rean if the player attends her bonding events. Examples of this are when Towa accidentally said that she really wanted to go to the grocer to shop with Rean even though she denies it while blushing, and when Rean caught her when she fell from the step ladder. Angelica Rogner George Nome Claire Rieveldt Olivert Reise Arnor Toval Randonneur Alfin Reise Arnor The princess of Erebonia and a potential love interest in the second game. Her affection for Rean is unknown and vague in the first game as she invited Rean to the summer festival to dance with her, but she does this only to tease her best friend since she's aware that Elise has a crush on her brother. They nevertheless have a (one-sidedly, and much to Rean's chagrin) close relationship and she asked him to consider her as his little sister as well. Victor S. Arseid Enemies Crow Armbrust Initially, Crow approaches Rean in Rean's first year at Thors and cons 50 mira out of him. As they continue to meet throughout and outside of bonding events regardless of whether or not you spend alone time with him, Rean begins to consider Crow a friend like the rest of Class VII - or a 'partner in crime' as he puts it by the time the festival dance comes around. Their relationship is easy, brotherly, and casual to the point where Crow jokingly flirts with Rean on multiple occasions. Like Millium, it's shown in the first game's final dungeon that Crow's bonds with and feelings for Class VII were indeed genuine; this is especially true for Rean. If Crow is chosen as Rean's dance partner, he mentions what Rean told him during the festival and laughs at it when he leaves the Academy. However, by the end of the first game, Crow ends up leaving Thors and its students behind, prompting Rean, Towa, Angelica, George, and the rest of Class VII (plus Thors' students) to relentlessly chase him around Erebonia because they still considered him their friend despite his attempts to beat them down (successfully) and cut them out of his life (unsuccessfully). The chase for Crow gets to the point that Crow kidnaps Rean and Valimar, and reveals his past to a frustrated, but sympathetic Rean. In the final showdown, after Rean and Class VII defeats Crow and Vita, and Crow in a knight battle, Duke Cayenne lets loose Vermillion Apocalypse, and Rean, along with Class VII and the help of Vita and Crow, defeat all stages. Just as Rean was rescuing Prince Cedric from inside the monster, Crow is stabbed through his divine knight and through the heart trying to pave a way for Rean. As Rean comes back to the top floor, everyone gathers around to see Crow bleeding. Emma tries to heal Crow but Crow soon dies in the arms of Rean. In the credits, the song "I'll Remember You" was dedicated to him. Giliath Osbourne Giliath is Rean's biological father. In the beginning, Giliath only seems passingly interested in Rean as he addresses and thanks Class VII for their decisive actions during the Summer Festival; Rean himself feels a strong discomfort in his chest. Rean sees Giliath again as he's passing on the VIP train and his chest begins acting up again at the sight. In the second game, Giliath reveals to Rean that he's his son. It's unknown whether or not Giliath actually cares for Rean, but it is implied that he does through the flashback when he left him in the mountains near Ymir. Rean, on the other hand, only ever shows discomfort around Giliath at first, and then intense dislike later on. Others Lloyd Bannings Due to circumstances, the two of them ended up as enemies and fought each other during their brief meeting during Rean's time in Crossbell. As they fought, Rean was surprised by Lloyd's fighting capabilities as he hadn't expected much from a detective whereas Lloyd was similarly surprised by Rean's swordsmanship at his age. This implies a sign of respect between the two for their skills. Afterwards, Rean decides to let Lloyd and his partner Rixia go as arrest warrants hadn't been issued for them yet. He later expresses jealousy over Lloyd. Later on during the third game, after the crisis in Crossbell was resolved in Chapter 2, Lloyd is later seen from a distance raising his fist at Rean while smiling as the latter leaves by train. Rean sees this and returns the gesture with his own. Category:Character Relationships